


Special

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Special

  
  
  
  
**Title:** Special  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG-15 for suggestive content  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** This bunny was meant to be straight-up porn, but fell a little short of the mark and became a little fluffy :\  
**Word Count:** 362

  


_   
**Special**   
_

_______________________________

Waking up in the morning next to Jayne was always the best part of Kaylee's day – usually the big man would still be sleeping, so she'd just roll over and watch him as he slumbered. It was one of the only times she could catch the merc actually being quiet and, while she loved him to pieces no matter how loud he became, it was nice to simply listen to the slow, even sound of his breathing. He always looked so peaceful and sweet with his face buried in the pillow and his dark hair rumpled by sleep. Of course it was always fun to wake him up by slipping a hand beneath the blankets and stroking him to full attention, too.

Right at the moment, however, it was quickly becoming apparent that Jayne had risen early in every possible sense of the word. Kaylee could feel her lover shifting his weight on the bed behind her, and she grinned at the feel of Jayne's hand smoothing over her bare hip. "_Wenshen_, what're you doin' up so early?"

"Can't a man wake up 'fore his woman does without it bein' some sorta cunnin' plan?" he asked innocently, dropping a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Nope." She started to roll over, but was held fast. "Jayne," she started to protest, her words trailing off into giggles as she felt the big man spank her bottom with something that definitely wasn't his hand. "Mercy, big 'un – if your momma only knew the things you get up to…!"

Jayne laughed and tucked her body against his. "Well, she ain't never gonna know 'cause you ain't gonna tell her, _dong ma?_" He tickled her sides playfully to make her squeal and kick, then rolled over to pin her to the mattress. "I got somethin' special to take care of girl mechanics makin' threats when they're all… _nekkid_." His big hands started to roam over her once more.

Kaylee wriggled beneath him. "How special?"

"More'n a few inches worth of special," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "How 'bout it?"

She giggled and reached her arms up to encircle his neck. "I guess I could handle somethin' special."

  


________________________________

  



End file.
